Pensée
by La plume rouge
Summary: Je le pensais tellement fort que j'espérais qu'il ait entendu mon appel sourd...
1. Confusion

**Bien… me revoilà et vous aurez deviné pourquoi ! Non ? Bon, je vais vous expliquez, du haut de ma grande –SBAF-**

**Cet OS, je l'ai écrit pour me faire pardonner du dernier chapitre –foireux- que j'ai écrit pour Apocalypse. Je vous demande encore pardon ! **

**Oh, et, Lamy, pour ce qui est de soûler Reim… excuse-moi et je compte bien me rattraper !**

**Bref… j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment !**

**DISCLAIMER : bien évidemment et comme toujours, Pandora Hearts appartient à sa maman, Jun MOCHIZUKI ! Et accessoirement, ce scénario m'appartient…~**

**RATING : T**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>- Non.<p>

- Mais Break !

L'albinos leva son œil valide au ciel et poussa un profond soupir, tandis que le blondinet s'agitait autour de lui pour lui quémander une nouvelle leçon d'escrime.

- Si te faire trucider par ma personne à chaque fois est une bonne leçon, je suis le roi des pâquerettes !

- Mais… je ne veux pas que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui me donne des leçons d'escrime ! S'te plaît !

- Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que j'avais un niveau mille fois plus élevé que le tien et qu'il faudrait que tu te dégotes un polochon digne de toi.

Il y eut un silence, puis Oz lui jeta un regard noir et se détourna, probablement vexé par « un polochon digne de toi ». Xerxes laissa échapper un petit rire et croqua sa sucette rose et violette, continuant son chemin à travers le manoir. Il pensait déjà à l'agréable soirée qu'il allait passer sur la petite terrasse en hauteur, au coucher du soleil, une boîte de bonbons plantés au centre de la table, une bouteille d'alcool l'accompagnant et son cher Reim discutant avec lui. Cette première soirée d'été s'annonçait plutôt détendue. De plus, il n'y avait aucun ennui à l'horizon, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de décompresser en compagnie de son cher et tendre. Il faudrait qu'il songe un jour à lui faire remarquer que dès que le soleil se couchait et qu'il se trouvait en sa compagnie, il lui faisait les yeux doux, juste pour voir sa réaction…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pâles de l'albinos mais il disparut bien vite en repensant au fait qu'il n'avait même plus le loisir d'observer les beaux yeux ambrés de Reim. Sa cécité ne le lui permettrait plus. Pourtant, il aurait tout donné pour contempler, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois, ses yeux au regard si tendre et affectueux. Mais peut-être lui réservait-il ce regard ? Il secoua la tête.

_N'importe quoi… je me fais des films. Reim est mon meilleur ami. _

**Et toi tu es le roi des pâquerettes~**

_Rho, c'est pas vrai. Revoilà Cupidon. Et en plus il me pique mes expressions._

**Cupidon ? Moi ?**

_Va te coucher. Je suis suffisamment cinglé comme ça._

**Cupidon te ferait remarquer que tu crèves d'amour pour Reim.**

_Et moi je te ferais remarquer que je le sais, puisque j'étais justement en train de cogiter là-dessus, abruti._

**Bon ben c'est déjà ça…**

_Attends… c'est ça ton conseil de l'amour qui tue ?_

**Premièrement, ton jeu de mots est pourri, et ensuite, je ne suis que toi !**

_Pourquoi est-ce que je me fatigue à me parler à moi-même ?_

**Alors ça, c'est une question pertinente.**

_Mouais… _

Xerxes croqua sa sucette, l'air de supporter le poids d'un éléphant obèse sur ses épaules. Décidemment, il n'était pas très doué dans ce domaine-ci. N'empêche qu'il s'appelait bien Xerxes Break et qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant d'avoir retrouver le jeune brun dans son lit. Encore faudrait-il qu'il sache si le jeune homme était attiré par les hommes et, plus particulièrement, par lui. Il lui faudrait un avis extérieur. Mais il n'était pas masochiste et il ne voulait surtout pas que ça se sache du moment qu'il n'était pas arrivé à ses fins. Résultat : il n'arrive à rien. Youpi.

Soudainement, il surprit des rires, dont celui de Reim. Piqué par la curiosité, il s'approcha de la source du bruit et discerna deux silhouettes floues enlacés. Son cœur eut un douloureux soubresaut.

Il sa plaqua contre le mur et fourra la sucette dans sa bouche pour la croquer violemment. Il tendit l'oreille. Par chance, sa vue se détériorant, son ouïe s'était développée.

- Si, j'insiste, prends-la, Reim !

- Adelaïde…

- Je t'en prie…

Soupir.

- D'accord.

- Tiens. Elle est belle, pas vrai ?

- Moui…

Bruit étouffé. Rire.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, tu es méchant !

- Haha, ne t'en fais pas, j'en prendrais soin.

- Merci. Mais je veux surtout que tu prennes soin de toi, Reim.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un grand garçon.

- Hmm… je reviendrais demain. Après, je devrais m'en aller. On m'attend à l'opéra pour un grand spectacle.

- Ma grande diva, rit Reim.

Il y eut un silence.

- Il faut que j'y aille… je t'aime, petit Reim.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Adelaïde. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir…

Bruit de succion.

Le cœur de Xerxes s'emballa furieusement, l'image d'une femme à la grande beauté et de son Reim enlacés et s'embrassant s'imposant à lui.

_Non…_

Des bruits de pas, suivit de quelques brides de phrases, et du crissement des chaussures sur les gravillons de l'allée principale. L'albinos ferma les yeux, ses lèvres tremblant légèrement. Brusquement, tous ses espoirs s'envolaient en fumée. Et… ça faisait tellement mal.

- Xerxes ?

Il sursauta violemment et se retourna sur le brun qui l'observait avec surprise derrière ses belles lunettes. Il discerna une marque rouge et caractéristique sur sa joue. Une vague de la pire jalousie qui puisse exister l'envahit.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, demanda doucement Reim.

- Tu as une marque de rouge à lèvres sur la joue, fit sèchement remarquer Break.

Reim sourit – le cœur de Xerxes s'emballa, rien qu'en reconstituant son magnifique et craquant sourire à travers ses souvenirs – et frotta sa joue à l'aide de sa manche.

- Tu as l'air d'être sur un petit nuage, grogna l'albinos.

- Oui ! Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, en ce qui te concerne.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Rien de grave.

- Tu es sûr ? insista le brun.

- Fiche-moi la paix !

Reim feignit la surprise et écarquilla les yeux.

- D'accord… je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

Il sembla hésiter.

- Est-ce que ça tient toujours pour ce soir ? demanda t-il d'une voix timide.

- Bien sûr.

- Mon Dieu, que ça à l'air de t'emballer, plaisanta son meilleur ami.

Xerxes laissa échapper un sourire. Il ne pouvait décidemment pas lui résister.

- Ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste que quelque chose m'a contrarié récemment, mais ça va me passer.

- Et… je pourrais savoir ce qui t'as mit d'une humeur massacrante ?

- N'exagère pas.

- A peine, rit le brun. Bon, je vais te laisser, on m'attend ! A ce soir !

Et il partit comme si de rien n'était dans les couloirs, laissant derrière lui un Xerxes Break désemparé.

- Reim…

**oOo**

Oz sursauta quand le bâton de bois tomba sur ses genoux et il releva vivement la tête. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

- Break ! Alors tu as changé d'avis, finalement !

- J'ai besoin de me défouler.

**oOo**

Reim jongla entre rapport et autorisation avec une aisance impressionnante, se prenant même à siffloter. Il était d'une bonne humeur rare, et ça se ressentait nettement sur son travail, même s'il était d'ordinaire très bon, il serait au moins pour aujourd'hui excellent. Après avoir terminé de soigneusement tamponné une lettre administrative, il rangea délicatement le tampon et observa avec fierté tout son travail bouclé en à peine trois heures. Un record pour lui. Un record tout court, d'ailleurs. Il afficha un immense sourire.

- Je suis génial ! s'écria t-il en riant.

Il rangea soigneusement tous ses papiers en une pile ordonnée et triée, avant de prendre la montagne blanche et vacillante dans ses bras puis de pousser la porte de son pied et de sortir dans les couloirs en chantonnant gaiement. Il croisa Oz – qui d'ailleurs était bandé de la tête aux pieds – et Gilbert, qui l'accompagnait et maudissait un certain « stupide clown ». Derrière eux trainait Alice, qui devait visiblement s'ennuyer à mourir.

Nouvelle victoire de la journée.

Alice ne se trouvant pas à faire l'imbécile dans les escaliers, il pourrait les descendre sans problèmes.

Décidemment, la broche porte-bonheur que lui avait offert Adelaïde semblait porter ses fruits. Le bijou doré était d'ailleurs fièrement épinglé à son uniforme de Pandora. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux de l'avoir revue ! Il l'aimait tellement…

Il descendit les escaliers d'un pas prudent, puis déambula dans les couloirs et ouvrit la porte du bureau de Xerxes une nouvelle fois à l'aide de son pied, posant la pile sur le meuble avec le même air triomphant. Il sépara ses papiers avec ceux de son ami et posa les rapports appartenant à Xerxes sur le bureau en acajou, avant de reprendre sa pile et de sortir, sautillant presque comme un enfant, puis finissant par trouver le repère de l'intendant et déboula comme une fleur dans la pièce.

- Les rapports, monsieur~ !

Il les déposa sur son bureau et repartit dans les couloirs, se demandant ce qu'il ferait de sa journée, étant donné qu'on lui avait assigné toute la paperasse. Il trainassa devant la baie vitrée donnant sur les jardins et laissa un sourire flotter sur son visage, l'offrant aux doux rayons du soleil qui scintillaient sur les carreaux.

Finalement, il décida d'aller se balader dans la roseraie, et il sortit au-dehors pour profiter de la première journée de cette fin de printemps et de début d'été.

**oOo**

C'était agaçant à la fin. Non seulement son cœur s'émiettait comme un vieux crouton tout dur, mais en plus il n'arrivait presque plus à prendre son air mesquin et taquin. Quelle frustration. Au moins, il avait eu la satisfaction d'envoyer une nouvelle fois Oz au tapis. Quoique en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une satisfaction, avec un niveau aussi nul que le sien… il affirmait pourtant s'être déjà entraîné nombre de fois à l'épée. Oui, enfin, entraîné sur un polochon tout ramolli alors. Et ce cher Gilbert qui s'était égosillé sur lui une fois Oz massacré. Quoi ? C'est lui qui est masochiste, roh ! Il n'avait qu'à pas lui supplier de l'entraîner une nouvelle fois alors qu'il ressentait une déception amoureuse. Il était en plein dans un processus d'auto-destruction majeur qui mobilisait toute son attention afin de se morfondre correctement sur son sort et de pouvoir se plaindre à qui mieux-mieux à Emily, qui, bien évidemment, en tant que poupée, n'en avait pas grand-chose à cirer. Ah, l'amour… c'est tellement pitoyable comme sentiment ! Il ne lui correspondait pas du tout. La seule chose qui pourrait le satisfaire serait désormais de se venger sur la seule personne qui se laisserait faire en tant que son souffre-douleur et meilleur ami. J'ai nommé, Reim ! D'un côté, il lui en voulait horriblement. Comment pouvait-il préférer une pimbêche à lui ? C'est vrai, ça ! Il savait qu'il était bel homme. Certes, il était égocentrique et probablement le plus vil égoïste du monde, mais il n'était pas un poil narcissique. Il était bel homme, il le savait, c'est tout. Il n'était pas comme toutes ces personnes se désolant devant leur miroir en se plaignant de leur mocheté alors qu'ils devaient probablement se confondre avec un porte-manteau avoisinant.

Il poussa un profond soupir et croqua sa septième sucette de la journée, croisant ses bottes sur la table extérieure à laquelle il était assis dans la roseraie.

Au moins, le fait que son cœur soit brisé en mille morceaux – ou plus, allez savoir – avait un avantage. Sa période fleur bleue était terminée. Il ne serait plus en train de baver sur le souvenir du regard mièvre et soumis de Reim ou encore sur son sourire enfantin. Tiens, ça y est, il commence à le dénigrer. Hum… c'est à ce moment-là que la rage qu'il concentre sur lui doit se tourner vers la personne qui a déçu ses attentes. Ou un truc bizarre du genre. Il avait lu un bouquin là-dessus. L'histoire d'une fille qui ne fait qu'avoir le cœur brisé – ou l'artichaut brisé, ça dépend des versions – et qui dresse une liste des étapes de la déception amoureuse. Il avait bien rit à lire ce fichu livre. Mais maintenant, ça semblait un peu moins fun, tout de même.

- Oh, mais ! Xerxes ! s'exclama la voix de Reim.

Le brun tira une chaise à lui et s'attabla aux côtés de son ami, lui offrant un sourire rayonnant. Malgré lui, Xerxes se prit à raviver les souvenirs du visage radieux de Reim.

Oh, si, son sourire était mortellement craquant…

Raaah ! C'est pas vrai. Fichus sentiments. Il espérait qu'il cesserait bientôt d'être amoureux de Reim, parce que ça le gonflait profondément.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda le brun, observant la grimace de son meilleur ami.

- A un bouquin que je trouvais drôle mais dont je viens de réaliser la tristesse.

- Ah ?

- Ouais, ah. Tu veux une sucette ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

- Tiens. Fourre-ça dans ta bouche et tais-toi, tu me donnes la migraine.

- Xerxes !

- Mange et ferme-là.

Reim leva les yeux au ciel et enfourna la sucette dans sa bouche, observant curieusement cet étrange ami lunatique. Il se demandait réellement ce qui pouvait bien le contrarier de la sorte depuis qu'il l'avait salué. Il lécha consciencieusement la sucrerie, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Xerxes sentit une brusque vague de chaleur l'envahir en discernant la langue humide du brun s'agiter doucement sur la sucrerie. Ah, si seulement elle voulait bien s'agiter sur autre chose… hem. En sentant l'excitation monter en lui au fur et à mesure que son imagination échappait à son contrôle, il croisa vivement les jambes, espérant que Reim ne remarquerait rien.

_Décidemment, je hais l'amour._

- Xerx… tu veux bien me dire ce qui te tracasse depuis tout à l'heure ? finit par demander le brun à lunettes.

Le concerné releva la tête vers lui, essayant de déterminer son expression à travers les contours flous de ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche – et accessoirement sa langue qui semblait vouloir continuer à torturer son désir.

- Tu es sexy, finit par lâcher l'albinos dans un immense sourire, appuyant sa joue contre son poing, à demi affalé sur la table.

Une large tâche de rouge s'étala sur les joues de Reim et il se mit à bafouiller des paroles inaudibles, tandis que l'albinos continuait de sourire d'un air provocateur. S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne changerait pas, ce serait son plaisir à torturer et embarrasser Reim. Et puis, de toute façon, ça resterait toujours son Reim. Il n'y avait que lui pour le faire rougir et paniquer aussi vite.

Il prit ses mains entre les siennes et déposa un baiser sur son nez avant de se lever dans un rire sadique et de repartir en sautillant joyeusement, tandis que Reim semblait au bord de l'hypertension ou, plus probablement, de la crise cardiaque. Ou bien de l'erreur système, allez savoir.

**Toi, tu en as profité pour lui faire un ch'tit bisou ! **

_Et toi, je vais te filer un ch'tit coup de poing !_

Reim secoua la tête et tenta de reprendre contenance. Oh mon Dieu… il a bien dit qu'il le trouvait sexy ? C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Il se releva brusquement de sa chaise et suivit le rire de Break qui résonnait dans les jardins. Il finit par le trouver et bondit, le plaquant au sol. L'albinos émit entre grognement et rire, avant de caresser sa joue d'un air lascif.

- Oh, Reim… tu veux jouer ? gloussa t-il.

- Xerxes, ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

L'intéressé eut une nouvelle crise de rire et il releva son genou pour caresser l'entrejambe de Reim de sa cuisse. Plus rouge encore qu'une pivoine, Reim lâcha un petit cri, mi-gémissement, mi-grognement, avant de tenter de se relever mais l'albinos lui tenait fermement les poignets. Reim retint un gémissement de volupté au fur et à mesure que Xerxes continuait ses caresses. Celui-ci était à la fois surpris et satisfait de la bosse caractéristique que formait maintenant le pantalon de Reim. La rougeur sur les joues du brun était de pire en pire à chaque seconde et il haletait difficilement. Malgré ça, il ne tentait même pas de refermer ses jambes pour immobiliser le genou indiscret. Non, bien au contraire, il avait même un peu plus écarté les jambes.

- Xer…xes… arrête, le supplia Reim, visiblement lui-même incapable de l'arrêter.

L'albinos soupira et retira délicatement sa jambe d'entre celles de Reim, qui roula lourdement à côté de lui, respirant laborieusement.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? l'accusa le brun.

- Pourtant, tu avais l'air d'aimer ça, avec tes jolies jambes écartées, répliqua Xerxes.

Break ne pouvait ni voir ni sentir le visage de son ami, mais il était sûr et certain qu'à l'instant où il prononçait ces paroles, Reim n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de sa vie. Ce qui était bel et bien le cas. Il ne répondit pas, trop embarrassé.

- Ta petite chérie ne va pas apprécié, ricana l'albinos.

- Ma petite chérie ? répéta Reim, incrédule.

- Adelaïde.

- Adelaïde…

Et il partit d'un rire incontrôlable.

- En quoi est-ce drôle ? s'irrita Xerxes.

- Je vais t'expliquer, lui assura le brun.

**oOo**

_Adelaïde descendit du fiacre, un sourire rayonnant illuminant son visage. Ses boucles brunes s'agitèrent légèrement sous la caresse du vent et ses grands yeux ambrés papillonnèrent légèrement, retenant des larmes de joie. Elle releva sa longue robe et se précipita vers Reim, qui, les bras écartés, l'attendait depuis quelques minutes au bout de l'allée gravillonnée. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et voltigea quelque seconde avant de retoucher terre. Elle le serra encore une fois dans ses bras._

- _Reim… ça fait tellement longtemps. Comme tu as changé !_

- _Et toi, comme tu es belle, Adelaïde._

- _Aha, vilain flatteur. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… je voulais juste m'informer du gros._

- _Et qu'appelles-tu le gros ?_

_Son sourire s'accentua._

- _Les amours ?_

- _Oh, non… Adelaïde !_

- _Allez, petit Reim ! Dis-moi !_

_Le brun grogna, l'air gêné._

- _Je ne suis en couple avec personne, c'est le plus important, non ?_

- _Je veux juste savoir si tu aimes quelqu'un !_

_Reim soupira, rouge comme une tomate._

- _Ah, ça veut dire oui ! rit la jolie brune. Qui est l'heureuse élue ?_

- _Ce n'est pas vraiment une femme, Adelaïde…_

- _Oh, une jeune fille ?_

- _Heu…_

_Il se mordilla la lèvre d'un air embarrassé._

- _C'est un homme, finit-il par avouer._

_La jeune femme sembla un peu surprise mais elle ne fit que sourire._

- _Oh, j'espère qu'il est beau ! Si tu as les mêmes goûts que moi, il devrait l'être ! Qui est-ce ?_

- _Laisse tomber, s'il te plaît… il ne m'aimera jamais. C'est déjà suffisamment douloureux comme ça._

- _Ne dis pas ça, petit Reim._

_Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le serra contre elle. _

- _S'il te plaît, ne va pas aller le répéter à Père, murmura Reim._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Tu le connais, attacher aux traditions comme il l'est… s'il apprend mon homosexualité, il va se mettre dans une rage folle et m'accuser de déshonorer la famille. Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler..._

_Adelaïde lui sourit tendrement et sécha les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux._

- _Ne t'en fais pas, petit frère, ma bouche est scellée. Tiens, prends-ça. _

_Elle lui tendit une broche dorée._

- _C'est ma broche porte-bonheur. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai rencontré Arold. Je suis sûre qu'elle a quelque chose de spécial. Accroche-la à ton uniforme et elle te portera bonheur. _

- _Non, je ne peux pas. Si elle te porte bonheur, garde-la, grande sœur. _

- _J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut pour être heureuse. Prends-la._

- _Non…_

- _Si, j'insiste, prends-la, Reim !_

- _Adelaïde…_

- _Je t'en prie…_

_Elle lui fit les yeux doux, le suppliant du regard. Reim soupira._

- _D'accord, craqua t-il._

- _Tiens. Elle est belle, pas vrai ?_

_Le brun la prit entre ses doigts et l'observa, l'air pas particulièrement enthousiasmé._

- _Moui…_

_La jeune femme lui donna un coup de coude et il rit._

- _Arrête de te moquer de moi, tu es méchant ! bouda sa sœur._

- _Haha, ne t'en fais pas, j'en prendrais soin, lui assura t-il._

- _Merci. Mais je veux surtout que tu prennes soin de toi, Reim, affirma t-elle, les yeux brillants._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un grand garçon, sourit le frère._

- _Hmm… je reviendrais demain. Après, je devrais m'en aller. Om m'attends à l'opéra pour un grand spectacle, déclara t-elle, fière._

- _Ma grande diva, rit Reim._

_Il y eut un court silence, pendant lequel leurs regards affectueux se croisèrent pour se transmettre tout leur amour fraternel._

- _Il faut que j'y aille… je t'aime, petit Reim._

- _Moi aussi, je t'aime, Adelaïde. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir…_

_Adelaïde lui sourit une nouvelle fois, puis déposa un long baiser sur sa joue, avant de l'étreindre et de lui adresser un signe d'au revoir, puis de repartir dans l'allée gravillonnée, lui lançant des regard tendres._

**oOo**

L'albinos en était bouche bée.

- C'est ta sœur ? s'exclama t-il, ahuri.

- Oui… elle est adorable, sourit-il.

Xerxes se sentit soulagé d'un grand poids. Non seulement ce n'était ce qu'il croyait mais en plus il venait d'apprendre que Reim aimait les hommes. Il était d'ailleurs amoureux. De qui ? Personnellement, il croisait les doigts.

Enfin, il jeta un regard au soleil couchant.

- Il est l'heure de notre petite entrevue ! s'écria Break avec un immense sourire.

Reim lui rendit son sourire et l'albinos ne put s'empêcher de fondre à nouveau. Puis ils montèrent sur cette petite terrasse qu'ils se réservaient en été comme ils squattaient la cheminée en hiver.

Une fois attablés, Xerxes déboucha la bouteille d'alcool et servit les deux verres, avant d'aussitôt enfourner un bonbon au chocolat. Reim l'imita, avant d'avaler une gorgée de son verre, un sourire tranquille se dessinant sur son visage. C'était ces moments-là qu'il préférait. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, devant un bon verre et une boîte de bonbons entre eux comme seul rempart.

Il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans la roseraie voulait forcément dire quelque chose, ce n'était pas rien. Il avait tout de même caressé l'intimité de Reim sans qu'il ne rechigne – ou presque.

Il leva son œil pour le plonger dans ceux de Reim et immédiatement son esprit reconstitua son regard avec précision. Car il ne pouvait pas oublier son regard. Reim et lui restèrent un moment, les yeux plantés dans les yeux, silencieux.

- C'est beau, finit par dire Reim.

Xerxes ignorait s'il parlait des étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel ou de l'instant magique qui avait unit leurs regard.

L'albinos sourit et se leva, enfournant au passage une autre sucrerie, avant de venir s'asseoir sur la rambarde de la terrasse et d'observer les étoiles scintiller. Il devait l'avoir pensé tellement fort que Reim finit par le rejoindre, s'accoudant à la rambarde, la tête levée vers le ciel à la fois sombre et illuminé.

- Oui, c'est beau, murmura Xerxes, baissant la tête vers Reim, qui laissa encore une fois son visage s'illuminer d'un sourire comme le ciel s'illuminerait d'étoiles.

Il avait tellement envie de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Là encore, il devait l'avoir pensé tellement fort que Reim l'embrassa doucement.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue et j'espère que vous avez passez un agréable moment à lire cette fic !<strong>

**Je l'ai pensé tellement fort que vous devez l'avoir entendu, non ?**

**Review ! :3**


	2. Clarté

**Bonjour ! Alors voilà, au tout début, ce ne devait être qu'un OS, mais comme une petite idée me trottait dans la tête, j'ai décidé de rajouter un chapitre à cette minie-fic. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et comme toujours, romance et humour sont au rendez-vous !**

**DISCLAIMER : l'œuvre originale Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun MOCHIZUKI, le scénario est de moi.**

**RATING : M (pour une partie un peu… XD)**

**Bonne lecture et dîtes « hello » à Adelaïde, la grande sœur un peu trop étouffante !**

* * *

><p>Reim caressa doucement la joue de son cher et tendre Xerxes, terminant de l'embrasser avec sérénité. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il savait depuis le début que son tout nouvel amant répondrait à ce baiser. Des frissons d'excitation le parcoururent et il sentit les mains blanches de l'albinos se glisser autour de sa taille pour le ramener un peu plus à lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule, ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculé recouvrant ses joues honteusement rouges qu'il voulait masquer. Il ferma doucement les yeux et profita de la douce peau chaude de Reim contre son visage, se délectant de sa délicieuse odeur de cannelle et de bigarade. Il se sentait tellement bien et apaisé. Jamais encore une telle tranquillité ne l'avait envahit depuis son arrivée ici. Dans un sens… il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Alors, on pouvait voir ses péchés comme un moyen de rencontrer son âme sœur. Mais voir Reim de cette façon-là le dégoûtait, aussi se dit-il simplement que les morts lui avaient pardonné sa folie. Il sentit la main cajoleuse de Reim caresser ses cheveux et un infime sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une larme de bonheur roulait sur sa joue. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il été aussi heureux ?<p>

- Xerx, murmura tendrement le brun en baisant son front.

Les mains de son amant se resserrèrent un peu plus autour de sa taille, comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais qu'il le laisse seul. Sans sa présence, sa chaleur et son amour.

- Reim, répondit Xerxes d'une voix légèrement cassé.

Il ne voulait plus bouger d'un seul pouce. C'était tout simplement merveilleux. Il voulait rester à jamais contre son Reim, ses bras protecteurs le serrant contre lui et ses mains rassurantes caressant son visage. Encore une fois, l'albinos enferma un peu plus la taille de son amant entre ses bras pâles. Les mots qu'ils voulaient prononcer pour sceller cet instant magique de bonheur ne voulaient pas franchir ses lèvres. Il avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer oralement ses sentiments. Quand à Reim, il se tenait silencieux contre lui, attendant sans doute ces trois fameux mots. Ces sept lettres, cette apostrophe. Attendant qu'il ne prononce son amour pour pouvoir lui réclamer son corps s'offrant au sien dans un total abandon.

Comme les lèvres frigides de Xerxes tremblaient sous la pression, le brun voulut se dégager de son étreinte, un peu déçu au fond de lui-même, mais les bras de Break le maintinrent contre lui dans un vain espoir de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait depuis ces derniers temps. Finalement incapable de briser le barrage de ses lèvres, le « je t'aime » récalcitrant resta bloqué dans son cœur troublé.

- Excuse-moi, chuchota Xerxes. Laisse-moi un peu de temps, s'il te plaît…

Reim lui sourit affectueusement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres glacées, son regard brillant d'une tendresse à peine contenue.

- Je sais que tu en es capable, affirma t-il avec douceur. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

- Je ne te décevrais pas, assura l'albinos en déposant ses lèvres sur son nez, étirant un faible sourire rassurant.

- Je t'aime, Xerx, souffla Reim à son compagnon.

- Je sais.

Reim parut légèrement surpris, l'observant d'un œil dépité. Il se dégagea fermement et repartit sans un mot, blessé par ce « je sais » insensible.

Xerxes fut incapable de le retenir. Il avait raison, au fond.

Ce ne fut pas le « moi aussi » attendri qu'il voulait prononcer qui avait été exprimé, non, mais ce « je sais » accablant. Pourquoi ses lèvres refusaient-elles de laisser parler son cœur ? Peut-être l'avait-il fait taire trop longtemps…

oOo

L'albinos poussa la porte de sa chambre, se mordant les lèvres, refermant soigneusement derrière lui. Puis il se déshabilla entièrement, ne laissant aucun vêtement recouvrir sa peau. Il était trop triste pour se changer. Même ça, il n'en avait pas le courage.

Il se glissa sous les couvertures, tentant de murmurer des « je t'aime » sans jamais y parvenir. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à prononcer cette ridicule phrase qu'il pensait pourtant par-dessus tout ?

Alors, une nouvelle larme roulant sur sa joue, il s'imagina la silhouette de Reim passant dans l'allée gravillonnée pour retourner au manoir des Barma, partant se coucher avec sûrement l'idée en tête qu'être l'amant de Break était une mauvaise idée et qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop développer cette relation. Ou pire, rompre avec lui. Détruire totalement ce petit fil fragile qui les reliait tous deux.

Il essuya cette larme qui s'était échappée de son œil de sang, pensant avec déception au bonheur ressenti lorsque son bien-aimé l'avait serré contre lui et embrassé avec cette complicité et cette tendresse qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Il tenta de trouver le sommeil, mais la déception qui avait entouré Reim de cet affreux halo de rejet le torturait.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma précipitamment. Break se releva de sa position allongée, prêt à en découdre avec l'adversaire, mais il ne s'agissait que de Reim, qui avait l'air perdu et indécis.

_Non… je t'en supplie Reim, ne viens pas me détruire…_

Il renifla et essuya turpidement la nouvelle larme qui revenait mouiller sa joue pâle et froide. Il put apercevoir Reim qui s'avançait vers lui et s'asseyait à ses côtés sur le lit, l'air d'avoir prit une importante décision. Aussitôt, la panique envahit l'albinos et une douleur aigüe le transperça.

- Reim ! s'exclama t-il d'un air faussement enjoué. Tu es revenu me voir ?

- Xerxes, écoute…

« Xerxes ». Ce n'était plus le « Xerx » attendri de tout à l'heure.

L'albinos refusa d'écouter ses paroles dévastatrices et captura ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et l'attirant à lui avec l'autre. Reim se dégagea, le regard brillant et blessé.

- Ecoute et arrête tes bêtises, le pria le brun. Je ne pense pas que notre relation mènerait à quelque chose d'abouti. Nous ne ferions que nous embarrassés d'un nouveau poids. Si nous formons un couple, mon père va finir par le savoir, messire Barma va finir par le savoir… et nous aurons de terribles ennuis. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal parce que je t'aime, Xerx…

- Ne dis pas d'absurdités ! s'écria virulemment l'albinos, surprenant son amant par son air furieux. Si tu veux me faire du mal, c'est de cette façon qu'il faut t'y prendre ! Quitte-moi et jamais je n'aurais autant souffert ! Et puis, c'est ridicule ! Il suffirait que personne ne soit au courant de notre relation !

Un silence pesant s'installa. Plus calme, Xerxes reprit :

- J'ai tellement espéré que tu m'embrasses, que tu m'aimes, tu ne peux pas savoir quel bonheur j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure… si tu me fais ça, Reim, c'est parce que je n'ai pas pu prononcer les mots que toi tu m'as avoué. J'en suis réellement désolé, je les pense, je t'en supplie… reste avec moi, près de moi, contre moi… toujours.

Reim le serra contre lui, touché par sa tirade.

- Xerx… j'ai juste du mal à savoir si tu le penses réellement alors que tu n'arrives même pas à le prononcer. J'ignore si tu m'aimes réellement. Et ça fait horriblement mal, j'ai l'impression d'être utilisé.

- Premièrement, fourre-toi bien dans le crâne que jamais je ne voudrais te faire de mal, secondement, jamais je n'utiliserais quelqu'un de cette manière. Car crois-moi, le baiser que nous avons échangé ne doit être que le premier que j'ai échangé avec quelqu'un.

Reim le sonda un instant avant de rougir et de paraître gêné.

- Heu… est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n'as jamais… enfin que tu es… vierge ? balbutia t-il.

Break éclata de rire.

- Non, mais pour moi, les baisers restaient pour la personne que j'aimerais vraiment. J'ai déjà eu des relations sexuelles, sans jamais touché les lèvres de mon partenaire pour autant. Même si ça peut paraître un peu idiot, je trouve que les baisers reflètent le mieux l'intimité et l'amour partagé. Enfin, c'est mon avis… ce n'était pas ton premier baiser, pas vrai ?

L'albinos releva la tête et tenta de discerner l'expression de son amant.

- Non, finit par dire Reim. J'ai déjà aimé des hommes avant toi. Même si j'admets que cet amour-ci est un peu plus spécial.

- Il s'agit de moi, tout de même, rit Xerxes.

Reim rit doucement, tandis que l'albinos entrelaçait leurs doigts.

- Je t'en prie, mon Reim, reste avec moi. Je me fiche de tous ceux que ça dérangera, fussent-ils des dieux, tout ce que je veux, c'est toi. Et maintenant que j'ai goûté ton amour, je ne peux plus m'en défaire.

Reim étira un sourire rayonnant, à présent totalement convaincu de ce que Xerxes ressentait à son égard. Il n'avait désormais besoin que de ressentir son amour au travers de ses gestes, bien qu'il aurait aimé l'entendre lui murmurer un « je t'aime », ne serait-ce qu'une seule et unique fois. Malgré tout, l'amour qu'il ressentait était trop fort et l'impact de ses douces paroles rassurantes conséquent. Alors, rien ne pouvait plus l'empêcher d'aimer son Xerx.

Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa doucement, entrouvrant les lèvres pour venir lécher les lèvres blêmes de son amant, qui, un peu surpris, se laissa faire en imitant Reim, entrouvrant lui aussi les lèvres pour laisser la langue de son soupirant prendre possession de sa bouche. Au tout début, il trouva cette sensation un peu étrange, surprenante, puis il y prit goût, caressant la langue rose et humide de Reim de la sienne. De nouveaux frissons d'excitation le parcoururent et leur ballet continua un petit moment avant que Break se retire un peu brutalement et à bout de souffle, sous le regard amusé de son amant.

_Il n'a vraiment pas l'habitude… il disait la vérité, _pensa Reim avec soulagement.

Il sentit soudainement les lèvres de Xerxes qui se pressaient de nouveau contre les siennes, sentant l'avidité de son amant, son empressement de réitérer cet échange des plus profond. Sa langue vint caresser les commissures de ses lèvres et il sourit, ne jouant pas le jeu en se retirant légèrement, sous l'œil déçu de son cher et tendre.

Joueur, il passa sa langue sur les doigts de Xerxes, encore entrelacés des siens, les suçant avec sensualité. Frémissant, Break l'observa faire, avant de quémander de nouveau un baiser en se penchant en avant, se léchant suggestivement les lèvres. Reim finit par céder en prit délicatement ses joues entre ses mains brûlantes, attira son visage près du sien, avant de sceller leurs lèvres d'un baiser langoureux et affamé, mouvant voluptueusement ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant qu'il ne sente les lèvres pâles de son amant s'entrouvrirent dans une dernière tentative pour ressentir cette sensation enivrante et grisante. Reim lécha d'abord le pourtour de ses lèvres avant de glisser lentement sa langue dans la bouche de Xerxes, caressant sa langue de la sienne. Break fit entrer sa langue en mouvement, répétant le ballet d'il y a quelques minutes.

A présent, une amertume et une douce nostalgie l'avait envahit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas plus tôt embrassé Reim ?

Les lèvres de Reim continuaient de se mouvoir en même temps que sa langue dansait avec la sienne, puis le brun s'allongea sur le corps enchevêtré dans les draps de Xerxes. Celui-ci eut aussitôt l'impression de bouillir, sentant sa verge se tendre sous la soudaine pression du corps brûlant de Reim contre le sien. Il était frustré d'être séparé de lui par des draps et l'uniforme que revêtait Reim.

Mais le concerné ne mit pas longtemps à se détacher de son bien-aimé pour se déshabiller sous l'œil indiscret de son amant, qui tentait de discerner les détails de son corps. Il put sentir les fins muscles de son torse sous ses doigts, le ventre plat et frémissant, la verge gonflée et relativement impressionnante. Quand il effleura son intimité, Reim poussa un petit cri de plaisir, mais repoussa les mains de Xerxes.

- Chut, attends…, murmura t-il.

Il trouva la verge dressée de son amant au travers des fins draps, puis la caressa avec lascivité, prenant soin de ne pas trop appuyé pour exciter d'avantage son partenaire. Celui-ci haletait littéralement, pressé qu'il ne dévoile son intimité en le débarrassant de ses draps encombrants. Impatient de sentir son corps nu contre le sien, sa peau nue contre la sienne, ses lèvres ardentes contre les siennes, ses mains caressantes sur son corps.

Alors qu'il fantasmait, il sentit la main de son amant masser la bosse formée par son érection au travers des draps et il poussa un glapissement de plaisir.

- Reim…, l'appela t-il.

L'interpellé sourit et découvrit avec une lenteur exaspérante le corps de son amant, s'attardant sur son sexe gonflé et excité, retenant un gémissement impétueux. Il caressa délicatement la verge, effleurant le prépuce de son pouce et osant flatter le gland de son amant, qui poussa un petit cri de délectation. Satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait, il engloutit son membre viril et lécha avec délice son gland. Le hurlement de plaisir ne se fit pas attendre, les mains blanches se crispant sur les draps sous le plaisir intense.

L'orgasme ne mit pas très longtemps à le faire se cambrer et il poussa un cri de jouissance que Reim n'était pas près de se sortir de la tête – ce qui pourrait peut-être lui faire avoir des réactions gênantes à Pandora.

Aussitôt après que Reim se fut délecté du sperme dont la verge était recouverte, Break se redressa dans un grognement avant de saisir les mains de Reim et de lécher le liquide blanc qui maculait ses doigts, puis il bascula sur lui et l'embrassa sauvagement, effectuant de lents mouvements du bassin contre le sexe tendu de son amant, qui poussait des cris de plus en plus rauques et graves.

Exalté par l'excitation de son partenaire, Xerxes le fit rouler sur le ventre, tandis que le brun comprenait où il voulait en venir. Alors il se mit à quatre pattes, se cambrant légèrement pour faciliter ses va-et-vient. Xerxes saisit d'abord doucement ses hanches, plaquant son sexe humide contre l'intimité de Reim, puis il passa ses bras autour du ventre sensible de son partenaire et posa sa tête contre son dos, fermant les yeux, avant de laisser un flottement. La raison de son hésitation provenait de l'appréhension qu'il pressentait chez Reim. Contrairement au comportement habituel qu'il adoptait lors d'ébats sans importance, il se fit plus doux et prit en compte le plaisir de son compagnon.

Le brun devait se douter au comportement de son amant qu'il était sûrement dominant dans les ébats et donc qu'il devait être brutal. Aussi voulut-il lui prouver le contraire et baisa doucement sa peau, avant de commencer de caressants va-et-vient sur la verge de son compagnon, afin de le détendre complètement, pour qu'il ne ressente aucune douleur lors de la pénétration. Une fois avoir satisfait son partenaire, il lécha ses doigts, utilisant sa salive comme un lubrifiant, avant de l'appliquer sur sa verge puis il laissa Reim sentir son érection contre ses fesses. Le brun écarta un peu plus les jambes, et Break pénétra d'un coup de rein son amant, qui ne fit que légèrement tressaillir.

Il commença à se mouvoir lentement en Reim, avant de sentir son rectum se détendre un peu plus à chaque mouvement, puis son bassin s'activa plus rapidement, jusqu'à ce que les cris de plaisir de Reim emplisse la pièce au fur et à mesure qu'il heurtait sa prostate. En même temps qu'il le pénétrait, il stimulait son sexe de ses deux mains, permettant ainsi à Reim de maintenir un haut niveau d'excitation. Lorsque l'orgasme emplit les deux amants, il fut violent et prolongé. Break se retira délicatement et s'écroula sur le dos, fermant les yeux. Reim, un peu fatigué, vint tout de même le voir et s'allongea à ses côtés, l'enlaçant. Mais Xerxes ne le laissa pas en paix et re-chevaucha son partenaire, prenant ses mains entre les siennes pour les poser sur sa verge, puis il posa ses propres mains sur celle de Reim et commença à la masturber, tandis que le brun l'imitait.

Une fois que tous eurent atteint la jouissance, ils s'écroulèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'enlaçant tendrement, Reim embrassa délicatement son amant avant qu'il n'enfouisse sa tête dans son cou.

- Je crois qu'on épuisera notre réserve de jeux coquins plus tard, rit l'albinos, tandis que Reim rougissait.

Il caressa la chevelure blanche de son soupirant et attira la couverture à eux pour les envelopper, tandis qu'ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre et que Xerxes passait une main baladeuse sur ses fesses, entourant la taille de son compagnon de son bras libre, caressant le léger creux de ses hanches. Reim frémit sous ses discrètes caresses, se collant un peu plus contre lui.

Finalement, les deux amants s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

oOo

Adelaïde repassa la porte, déçue. Elle était venue au manoir Barma pour voir son petit Reim, mais on lui avait assuré qu'il n'était pas rentré – ce qui avait mit le Duc Barma de _très _bonne humeur – et qu'il avait probablement passé la nuit chez les Rainsworth. Alors, elle remonta dans le fiacre et se demanda pendant le trajet ce qui avait bien pu retenir son petit frère adoré.

Une fois que le fiacre se fut arrêté, elle sortit en coup de vent et se précipita aux portes du manoir Rainsworth, où un domestique lui indiqua que Reim se trouvait en compagnie de Break, son meilleur ami. Elle le connaissait vaguement, mais ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son petit Reim s'acharnait à le côtoyer, car il paraitrait que l'albinos soit horripilant et désagréable.

_Peut-être que… oh, ça me donne une idée !_

Elle demanda au domestique de la prévenir quand ils se seraient séparés et de lui « apporter » Break. Elle s'occupa pendant le laps de temps que dura l'entretien des deux meilleurs amis, mais comme cela faisait une bonne heure et demie et que, qui plus est, il était trois heures de l'après-midi, elle s'impatienta et finit par monter les escaliers, demandant son chemin aux domestiques qui passait par là. Finalement, elle trouva le bureau de son petit frère et s'arrêta en entendant de drôles de bruits.

Elle prêta l'oreille et voulut se pencher en avant pour coller son oreille contre la serrure, mais la porte s'ouvrit sous son poids – un peu vexant, tout de même – et elle s'étala par terre, s'empêtrant dans sa longue robe de soie. Elle releva les yeux avant de vite les baisser, rouge comme une pivoine.

Reim était assis sur sa chaise, ses bras autour de la taille de l'albinos qui était confortablement installé sur ses genoux, et pour terminer ce tableau assez éloquent, ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche.

Adelaïde enfouit son visage dans ses mains, très embarrassée, tandis que les deux amants cessaient de se bécoter et observait la jeune femme avec des yeux ronds, Reim étant aussi rouge que l'était sa chère sœur.

- A… Adelaïde ? murmura t-il, surprit.

Elle se redressa, un peu moins rouge, et observa les deux hommes, qui s'étaient relevés et écartés l'un de l'autre. Reim craignait la réaction de sa sœur chérie, qui restait muette de stupéfaction. Même si elle savait que Reim était attiré par les hommes, peut-être que le fait de réellement voir un couple s'embrasser lui avait fait quelque chose ?

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier, quand la brune bondit vers eux et fronça méchamment les sourcils, prenant un air pincé semblable à celui que prenait Reim habituellement.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais une aventure avec quelqu'un ? s'exclama t-elle, visiblement vexée.

Puis elle lui pinça les joues en le secouant en tous sens.

- Que c'est mignon, mon petit Reim devient un homme !

- Ad… Adelaïde ! s'écria son frère, gêné. J'ai vingt-six ans !

- Et alors ? Oh ! Ne me dis pas que tu as passé la nuit avec lui ?

Reim vira à la tomate.

- Ar… arrête ! C'est très embarrassant…

- Dis, tu me réponds ?

- O…oui, bafouilla le brun.

- Ooooooh ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- HEIIN ?

- Bah, si tu as passé la nuit avec lui, vous deviez bien trouvez une occupation.

- Une… une occupation ? répéta Reim.

Xerxes éclata de rire.

- Ta sœurette est bien innocente, sourit l'albinos.

Reim soupira, toujours aussi rouge.

- Elle croit que je suis encore un gosse.

- Tu en as les réactions, le charria la jeune femme.

- Grande sœur ! bouda Reim.

- Et puis, comment veux-tu que je te prenne pour un homme si tu n'es même pas mature ?

- Mature ? répéta son frère.

Adelaïde plaqua ses mais sur ses joues rouges et secoua la tête comme une adolescente enamourée.

- Oh, je parle de choses d'adultes ! s'écria t-elle d'une voix aigüe et excitée.

- Heu…

Reim jeta un regard à son compagnon, l'air de dire « elle parle de maturité sexuelle, là ? » et observa sa sœur sautiller sur place comme une enfant, qui s'imaginait probablement que Reim avait gardé son innocence et qu'un parfait chevalier sur son destrier blanc viendrait lui retirer son pucelage d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Franchement, chère Adelaïde, vous semblez ignorer nombre de choses sur votre frère adoré, sourit Xerxes.

- Xerx…, désespéra Reim

- Ah bon ? s'étonna la jeune femme aux longues boucles brunes, se rapprochant de l'albinos en cessant de danser toute seule.

- Oui, voyez-vous, Reim n'est plus un enfant, ni même un adolescent, rit l'albinos.

- Il a déjà fait son baptême de jambes en l'air, quoi, termina Adelaïde.

Reim prit une teinte rouge vif.

- Exactement, assura l'albinos. Mais alors pourquoi dîtes-vous qu'il n'est pas mature ?

- Je suis sûre qu'il est trop timide pour être passé aux choses sérieuses, affirma la brune.

Reim, dans son coin, totalement exclu de la conversation, bien qu'en étant le principal objet, qui désespérait : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? ».

- Non, pas du tout voyons ! se récria Xerxes. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je peux vous assurez que c'est un vrai petit cochon.

Reim se mortifia, plus embarrassé que jamais.

- Dîtes… je peux dire quelque chose ? demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

- Non, firent les deux interlocuteurs en chœur, avant de reprendre leur conversation sur la sexualité de Reim.

- Bon… comme je disais, continua l'albinos.

Reim voulut se cacher sous son bureau, tellement il avait honte, mais il dut écouter jusqu'au bout Xerxes parler de ses positions préférées et de ses préférences sexuelles, tandis qu'Adelaïde commentait – Reim eut le malheur de découvrir une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de sa sœur.

oOo

- Reim ?

- Quoi ? répondit le brun d'un air maussade.

- Excuse-moi, murmura la brune en le serrant contre elle.

Le brun soupira, sentant la fine main de sa sœur lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Je ne voulais pas paraître aussi indiscrète…

- Tu l'as été. Et pas qu'un peu. Je suis mort de honte…

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, personne ne saura tes petits secrets ! rit-elle. Avec moi, ils sont bien gardés, tu le sais.

- Moui…

La jeune femme prit sa main dans la sienne, mais il se dégagea brusquement. Elle eut l'air blessée.

- Il n'y a plus que lui qui ai le droit de te tenir la main ? demanda la sœur d'un air penaud.

- Qui, lui ? répliqua sèchement Reim.

Il savait parfaitement de qui elle parlait, mais il n'avait pas envie d'enfoncer le clou, et il avait surtout envie qu'on lui fiche la paix. Premièrement pour cette conversation sans vergogne et ensuite pour les coups d'éventail qu'il s'était récoltés auprès de son maître.

Mais Adelaïde ne se défit pas pour autant et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Encore une fois, j'aurais aimé ne pas t'embarrassé à ce point et pouvoir t'être utile… je t'aime, grand Reim.

Puis elle s'éclipsa, descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse, laissant Reim seul sur les marches, soupirant mais souriant.

_Elle m'a appelé « grand Reim »…_

Il souriait toujours quand son amant glissa deux bras autour de son cou et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

- Xerx… pourquoi ?

- Excuse-moi, c'était trop tentant, rit-il.

- Tu es vraiment méchant…

Il y eut un silence, tandis que Reim repensait à ce que l'albinos avait raconté à Adelaïde. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir humilié. Personnellement, raconter sa vie privée à quelqu'un, fusse sa sœur, n'avait jamais été un plaisir.

- Je sais que l'escalier n'est pas tellement un endroit très romantique, mais…

Reim releva la tête mais il ne put distinguer l'expression de compagnon que ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes.

- Tu veux qu'on… ici ? bégaya Reim, après s'être légèrement écarté.

Il entendit le doux rire de son amant, qui s'assit à ses côtés et enfouit son visage contre son torse, posant sa main à la place du cœur de Reim.

- J'admets que mettre en pratique ce que je décrivais à ta sœur est assez alléchant, mais je ne suis pas vraiment exhibitionniste…

Le brun eut un air interrogateur, attendant la suite. Comme il ne répondait pas, il le fit s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui, caressant la peau délicate de son cou. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre celle de Xerxes, qui semblait méditer.

- Reim ?

- Hmm ?

- Je peux t'avouer quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je ne sais pas jouer de la flûte.

Reim papillonna et observa son amant comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

- Et alors ? s'exclama t-il.

- Je ne sais pas.

Le brun cessa de chercher le pourquoi du comment, de toute manière, c'était presque idiot de tenter de réfléchir en présence de l'albinos. Celui-ci prit les mains de Reim entre les siennes et les baisa tendrement, relevant son œil de sang vers le visage de Reim.

Lorsque Xerxes lui sourit, son regard transmit sa pensée et il sut désormais qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui, car la signification de ce regard était trop belle pour qu'elle soit exprimée à haute voix.

Ce regard, cette pensée signifiait :

« Je t'aime ».

* * *

><p><strong>Hum… je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de la partie avec Adelaïde, j'aurais bien voulu l'approfondir un peu, mais bon… enfin, j'espère que vous avez tout de même un peu apprécié et… review ?<strong>


End file.
